Silent Suffering
by londonpunker14
Summary: Summary: Well let’s see all these summaries sound the same, it doesn’t matter how different the story is they end up sounding the same. This is the first story in a series. It is two chapters long, and the next story will be up in one day hopefully. Make
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer**:** I don't own yadda, yadda, yadda, you get the picture. I DON'T OWN HARRY POTTER!**

**Rating: PG**

**Summary: Well let's see all these summaries sound the same, it doesn't matter how different the story is they end up sounding the same. This is the first story in a series. It is two chapters long, and the next story will be up in one day hopefully. Make sure to Review when you're done, now READ, READ, READ!**

**A/N: Let's see well, this is the beginning of a series. There will be two chapters in each mini story. In total there will end up being three. This first one is Harry/Hermione based. Make sure to REVIEW! Us authors love that oh so much! **

**Londonpunker14**

**Silent Suffering Chapter 1**

**Harry's P.O.V.**

** I like her. Hell, I love her, but she'll never know. She can't know. If she found out, our friendship would be over. She'd hate me, never speak to me again, and probably marry Ron eventually. Everyone thinks they're meant to be anyways.**

** Yes, she'd marry Ron, and I'll end up marrying Ginny. I would love her, but I'd never truly be able to give my heart, wholly, to her. It will always belong to Hermione. It always has, I've just been too dumb to realize it.**

** Hermione. I could go on about her all day long. I notice all the little things about her. The way she scrunches up her nose when she's thinking really hard about something, or how she chews the end of her quill when she's nervous. She always smells like parchment, fresh ink, and a small fresh scent I can never figure out, but it's there all the same.**

** I wonder is she knows that I stare at her. Probably does, she's not the brightest witch of her age for nothing after all.**

** She cries a lot more lately. Three guesses who causes it. That's right, Ron. They fight all the time but she stays with him, because he's the only one to ever show any real interest in her. It saddens me that she thinks that's the best she can do. If she only knew how I felt. But she can't, ever. It would ruin everything we share. More silent suffering for me, but she'll never know. Never know at all. Better put on a happy face here comes Hermione now. If only she knew.**

**A/N: Hey everyone you've now read chapter one of the first in the series of Silent Suffering. Now go and REVIEW! I'm sorry it's short and if the grammar is shotty, but it's a plot bunny, wouldn't go away and i wrote this in about five minutes. Seriously I love SpellCheck!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer**:** I don't own yadda, yadda, yadda, you get the picture. I DON'T OWN HARRY POTTER!**

**Rating: PG**

**Summary: Well let's see all these summaries sound the same, it doesn't matter how different the story is they end up sounding the same. This is the first story in a series. It is two chapters long, and the next story will be up in one day hopefully. Make sure to Review when you're done, now READ, READ, READ!**

**A/N: Let's see well, this is the beginning of a series. There will be two chapters in each mini story. In total there will end up being three. This first one is Harry/Hermione based. Make sure to REVIEW! Us authors love that oh so much! **

**Londonpunker14**

Silent Suffering Chapter 2 

**Hermione's P.O.V.**

**I like him. Hell, I love him, but he'll never know. He can't know. If he ever found out our friendship would be over. He's hate me, never speak tom me again, and probably marry Ginny eventually. Everyone thinks they're meant to be anyway.**

**Yes, he's marry Ginny and I'll end up marrying Ron. I would love him, but I'd never truly be able to give my heart, wholly, to him. It will, and always has belonged to Harry.**

**Harry. I could go on about him all day long. I notice all the little things about him. The way he smirks after telling a joke or making a some sarcastic comment, or how his eyes and whole face light up when he laughs. His laugh, his deep, loud laugh. I could listen to it all day, for there has not been nearly enough in his life. There's more now that Voldemort is gone, but there wasn't enough before. Not nearly enough. He always smells like the wood of a broomstick handle, fresh pine scent from walking the grounds all the time, and his fresh wild smelling soap, just like his personality.**

**I wonder if he know that I stare at him. Probably does, he isn't the Boy-Who-Conquered for lack of paying attention. If he does notice, he probably doesn't pay attention. After all, I'm just plain old bookworm, Hermione Jane Granger.**

**His nightmares have finally gone. At last, I know he's thankful for it. No more Voldemort to project horrific scenes into his mind, no more waking up in a cold sweat, no more visiting me and spending the night in my dorm because he doesn't want to be alone. I miss it sometimes, But there's no use in dwelling on what was. We need to ponder what the future has in store for us instead. If only he knew how much I loved him. Back to silent suffering he will never know. There he is now, on our usual couch by the fire, our nightly routine. Brave face on and go. **


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer**:** I don't own yadda, yadda, yadda, you get the picture. I DON'T OWN HARRY POTTER!!!**

**Rating: PG**

**Summary: Well let's see all these summaries sound the same, it doesn't matter how different the story is they end up sounding the same. This is the second story in my series. It is two chapters long, and the next story will be up in one day hopefully. Make sure to Review when you're done, now READ, READ, READ!**

**A/N: Let's see well, this is the middle of a series. There will be two chapters in each mini story. In total there will end up being three. This second one is Ron and Luna based. Make sure to REVIEW!!! Us authors love that oh so much! **

**Londonpunker14**

**Silent Suffering: Part 2 **

**Chapter 1**

**Ron's P.O.V.**

**I like her. Hell, I love her, but she'll never know. She can't know. If she found out our friendship would be over, she'd hate me and never speak to me again, and probably never marry. Everyone thinks she's loony. But I don't. Besides I'm supposed to marry Hermione right?**

**Luna is my girls name. I could talk about her all day long. I notice all the little things about her. The way she puts her whole heart and soul into something no matter how ridiculous other people think it is, or the way she doesn't give a damn about what everybody else thinks about her. I love her different smells. So many different things! There's butterscotch her favorite candy and, coincidence, butterbeer, just like her necklace. There's also something else about her, an aura that's wild and yet very calm and serene. I could get lost in it, but I don't because she can't know how I feel.**

**You know I'd do anything for her. I've even started reading the Quibbler for the past 6 months. I did it just so I'd have an excuse to talk to her about something. Crazy, I know, but she'll never know the pain I suffer in my heart just for her. I hate and welcome it at the same time. **

**I'll end up marrying Hermione because that's what everyone expects, but I'll only ever love her as a friend and it'll kill me, but it's what will happen. Through all of this my heart always has been and always will belong to Luna. I was just too dumb to realize all this before. Hermione's right, I'm a sodding git.**

**Luna and I will never be together and it breaks my heart more and more everyday. Look happy and pleased, because here comes Luna for our nightly study sessions. She really is very smart. Almost as smart as Hermione. If only she knew. Back to silent suffering for me.**

**A/N: Let's see well, this is Part 2 in my small little series here. If you like it, review, if you don't review and tell me why. Thanks!**

**londonpunker14**


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer**:** I don't own yadda, yadda, yadda, you get the picture. I DON'T OWN HARRY POTTER!!!**

**Rating: PG**

**Summary: Well let's see all these summaries sound the same, it doesn't matter how different the story is they end up sounding the same. This is the second story in my series. It is two chapters long, and the next story will be up in one day hopefully. Make sure to Review when you're done, now READ, READ, READ!**

**A/N: Let's see well, this is the middle of a series. There will be two chapters in each mini story. In total there will end up being three. This second one is Ron and Luna based. Make sure to REVIEW!!! Us authors love that oh so much! **

**Londonpunker14**

Silent Suffering: Part 2 Chapter 2 

**Luna's P.O.V.**

**I like him. Hell, I love him, but he'll never know. He can't know. If he found out our friendship would be over. He'd hate me and never speak to me again and probably marry Hermione. Everyone says he'll marry Hermione, probably will. Everyone thinks I'm loony, but not him. Never him.**

Ron Weasley. That's my guy. I could talk about him all day long. I notice all the little things about him. The way he let's his hair fall forward when he's embarrassed about something and his face turns 13 shades of re, or how really he has a sweet, sensitive side to him if only you look deep enough. His smell, coincidence, maybe, but he smells like his hair color. Yes that's right, ginger, and he has an aura about him. It's quiet and mellow almost the exact opposite of the personality he shows the rest of the world, but not me. No I get to see the real Ron Weasley. To a regular person the real Ron would be shocking but not if you really, really know him like I do.

**You know, I'd do anything for him. I read Quidditch Through the Ages  and I've been reading Quidditch Monthly the Quidditch magazine. I've studied Quidditch just so I can have an excuse to talk to him whenever I want. Crazy, I know, but then again I've always been crazy to people. He'll never know the pain I feel in my heart.**

**He'll end up marrying Hermione and I'll end up alone or with Neville Longbottom because that what everyone expects. Through all that's happened, my heart always has and always will belong to Ron Weasley and his to Hermione. I should have told him how I felt when I had the chance. I feel like a complete idiot.**

**Ron and I will never be together, and it breaks my heart more and more everyday. Now I need to look happy, for me and Ron's nightly library study session. Back to silent suffering for what apparently is just not meant to be.**


End file.
